


Way Overdue:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Broken Heart Saga Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cell Phones, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Peace/Peace, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Peace, Peace Offerings, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Swimming, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Rachel & Stan decided to come over & make peace with Steve & Danny, Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Way Overdue:

*Summary: Rachel & Stan decided to come over & make peace with Steve & Danny, Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Rachel Edwards was feeling great about the decision that she made, Her husband, Stan Edwards, stood by her decision of making peace with her ex-husband, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his new love, Commander Steve McGarrett. They were making their way to the McGarrett/Williams Household.

 

"I think that it won't do us any good, If we argue, I don't want Charlie to suffer, like Grace did, I **_am_** doing this for her sake,  & I want Charlie to be around a big ohana". Stan nodded, & he said, "It would do him some good, I think it **_would_** do all of us good too",  & the rest of the drive was made in silence.Rachel just prayed that their visit goes well.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was slowly getting himself back to normal, & so was Steve. They continued to search for Grace, when they have downtime, At that particular morning, They were getting out of the ocean, as they were concluding their morning swim. They saw a Mercedes parking in their backyard. The Couple were surprised to see Rachel, & Stan coming up to them, & they went to meet them halfway. "This is an unexpected surprise", Danny said softly, Steve nodded, & they shared a kiss, & went straight to them.

 

"Hello, Danny, & Steve, It's nice to see you", The British Lady said, as they exchanged hugs, kisses, & handshakes, Steve invited them to sit, The Five-O Commander said, "What brings you by ?", Stan said, "It's way overdue, We wanted to offer apologies for whatever happened in the past", Rachel backed her husband up, & concurred with what he said.

 

"Stan's right, We want peace for the future, There is Charlie to think about now, When we get Gracie back, We are gonna make things even better between us". The Former Seal smiled, & said, "We are so glad to hear it, We want you to come to us, If any of you have a problem, or want to talk about anything", Danny said stressing, " ** _Anytime_** , Day or night", Stan nodded, & said this in response, The Business Executive said with emotion, "You too". They hugged, & Rachel said begging her ex, & pleading to him.

 

"Please, Danny, Please don't give up on **_our_** little girl, Call it _mother's intution_ , I think she is slowly reaching out for us, I just know it", she said crying. The Blond comforted her, & said soothingly, "We **_are_** gonna do everything to bring her home to all of us, While Stan,  & he were comforting Rachel, Steve's phone rang, He answered it, & finished with a choked, "We will be there", He looked over at his partner, & lover.

 

The Loudmouth Detective knew his lover like an open book, He said to Rachel, & Stan, "Grace has been found, Let's go", They hurried, & were on their way to _**Tripler Medical Center**_ , Calls were made to the team, & arrangements were made for someone to watch Charlie, Their excitement couldn't be barely contained, as they continue their journey to the hospital.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
